Beautiful Endless Pain
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: After the death of her family, Kagome ended up in the custody of the Hinata family. When Rintarou ends up marrying, Kagome and his daughter both end up living with the sons of his new wife, the Asahina family.
1. Chapter 1

_**Beautiful Endless Pain **_

_**Summary: After the death of her family, Kagome ended up in the custody of the Hinata family. When Rintarou ends up marrying, Kagome and his daughter both end up living with the sons of his new wife, the Asahina family. **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? Ema/?**_

_**Rating: T (may change at a later date)**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome didn't know the family that was taking her in. She knew that Rintarou was a good friend to her mother and was willing to take her in now that she had no family.

She had been seventeen when Rintarou took her in. She didn't know how to feel with the new family situation. Kagome had come home with her family dead, and no one knew how to contact her.

When she finally got in contact with one of her friends, Ayumi, she let her know what happened.

A car crash.

Something as simple as that took the life of her younger brother, mother and grandfather. Kagome broke down feeling horrible. She should have been there with them, not in the past.

She could have spent more time with them if she didn't put her selfish needs of wanting to fight in the past...her mother asked her to stop going. Kagome kept coming back hurt, injury after injury had become too much for her mother. Kagome refused though...she thought she was doing the right thing...her duty.

Now though...Kagome regretted it sometimes. She regrets not being there all the time with her family...but she still thought she did the right thing going to the past. She was the one who broke the Shikon no Tama in the first place...so it was her duty to make sure it was repaired and out of existence.

Kagome lived with her past, she missed everyone in the past...and she still cried for her family she lost...but now she started to live again.

Kagome dropped out of highschool, much to the disappointment of Rintarou, but she did get her GED, and was on her way to publish her first novel.

_**Feudal Fairy Tale: The Journey Begins. **_

It was almost ready to be published after a year of work.

Kagome was nineteen now, and she did still live with the Hinata family. Ema was cute, and Kagome took to being the 'guardian' when Rintarou wasn't around...which was_ A LOT._

But now...Rintarou was getting remarried and with said marriage he wanted Kagome and Ema to live with his new wife's sons...all thirteen of them.

Kagome was still iffy about going to live with them, which brought her to the situation she was in now.

She wanted to talk to Rintarou and tell him he didn't need to take care of her anymore. She was making enough with her job now...and if her book sells good she could live off that as she wrote the sequel to said book.

Biting her lip, Kagome flipped open her cellphone. She should get it over and done with. She wasn't part of the Hinata family...Kagome knew that. She was just someone staying with them, sure they were close, but not family close.

Clicking 'Rintarou Hinata' Kagome put the phone to her ear as it started to ring. On the third ring she heard a 'hello'

"Rintarou...It's Kagome" She fidgeted with the end of her skirt. She was already nervous, but now being on the phone, she didn't know how to word what she was going to say. She didn't want to upset him any, he did take her in when he didn't need to.

"Kagome? Is everything alright?" Kagome could hear worry in his voice but shoved it to the back of her mind.

"Yes...everythings fine...I um...just wanted to talk to you about this...moving thing?" SHe didn't know what else to call it. She wasn't family, she shouldn't live with his to be wife's family. She had no place there.

Kagome heard a sigh on the other line, "I was wondering if you were going to say something...I take it you are unsure. You don't' have to be. Miwa said her sons would be happy to have you there...and I know Ema would like the company too."

Kagome sighed into the phone, "I know...I know...but I'm not family...you are going to be a newlywed soon...I am nineteen. You don't have to take care of my. I am of age now."

Kagome heard Rintarou take a deep breath, "You are family. Maybe not by blood...and you haven't been living with us long, but you are still family and will be so from now on."

Biting her lip Kagome looked down at her hands, "I just don't want to be a burden to you..."

A soft laugh came from the other line, "You are always putting yourself down. You need more self confidence Kagome."

She knew what he said was true, her time with Inuyasha did make her have some confidence issues...as well as love and trust issues. There was a reason she didn't date.

"...I know...but..." Kagome started, but she heard a shuffle of the phone before a woman came on the line.

"Kagome?" a soft voice said, Kagome was guessing this was Miwa Asahina, Rintarou to be wife.

"..um...yes ma'am." She didn't know how she would talk to this woman. She had never met her before.

"You can call me Miwa...but.." there was a pause, "..You don't have to worry. My sons will be fine with you staying there. You can do a trial period...if you don't like living there, you can find an apartment."

Kagome could agree to that...she could stay there for a couple months and then she would get an apartment for herself and go on with her life.

"You are family. Rintarou said this to you, and I know my boys will love having another sister." Kagome felt her heart stop at this. Family. She wanted that more than anything, but she didn't know if she deserved it.

"I...I will give it a try." Kagome muttered into the phone feeling defeated. She would give it time and if she didn't like it...well she would move.

"Good..." Miwa said cheerfully, Kagome could tell she was a kind woman and was happy Rintarou found her.

Kagome smiled softly, "Tell Rintarou I will call him again once we have settled in...for now I have to finish packing." She paused before continuing, "Thank you."

She heard a 'you're welcome' before Kagome hung up the phone.

Looking around her room Kagome sighed, "It looks like I have some packing to do before tomarrow."

Who knew that tomorrow would end up being different than she expected.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter...it is longer than normal! XD But yes, I am trying to get back into typing. It was a slow process and I am trying to do it. I am getting there slowly. I enjoyed writing this chapter...a lot. **_

_**I may do what I have been wanting to do for a while, but because of the flamers decided against it. I will pick a couple of fics to concentrate on and work on those. This way I can get back into typing the way I want to. **_

_**Thanks for all the support from everyone. **_

_**Love you all! *hugs* **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Beautiful Endless Pain **_

_**Summary: After the death of her family, Kagome ended up in the custody of the Hinata family. When Rintarou ends up marrying, Kagome and his daughter both end up living with the sons of his new wife, the Asahina family. **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? Ema/?**_

_**Rating: T (may change at a later date)**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed as she finished putting all her books into boxes, she knew she was mostly packed now. Her books took the longest to pack, because of the amount she owed. She just loved books, she had all kinds.

Kagome just needed to pack her laptop, and some random items. She had finished most of her packing last night and into the early morning before she headed to bed.

Now though, the moving truck was there to take all of Ema and her things to the new home they would be living at. They had gotten most of the stuff out and she was just making sure everything was packed.

Looking around the room she sighed, she packed her laptop into its back along with her flash drives and little nicknacks. This wasn't going to be her home any longer. From now on she had a new home.

Sighing once more she made her way out of the room and outside where the workers were packing stuff into a moving truck.

One of the workers saw her and came towards her, "Miss Higurashi...we are mostly done. We can meet your over at the address you provided us." he gave her a small smile.

Kagome nodded, "I'll be there. Thank you for all the hard work." she gave a small bow before he walked away with a nod.

Taking a deep breath Kagome looked at her once home one more time before she made her way down the street. She was going to go to her Publishing office to hand in her new information so they could get ahold of her and after that she would be heading over to her new home.

She just hoped her new home was going to be actually that...a home and not somewhere she felt like an outsider.

* * *

Kagome muttered a small curse, going to her Publishing office took longer than she thought it would. She hoped she hadn't missed the moving truck yet. That would be rather embarrassing.

As she jogged down the street she turned the corner and gave a sigh of relief when she saw a moving truck. At least she made it on time!

As she made her way there, she was about five houses down, two males stepped out and talked to the moving people. One was an older male with what looked like a doctor's coat on, and the other was a little boy who couldn't be older than ten.

"umm..excuse me." Kagome muttered as she walked closer to the house, getting the attention of the two males. They looked at her with surprise before the older one smiled and took a step closer to her.

"You must be, Kagome-chan?" he asked, a bright smile on his face as the younger one bounced on his heels next to him.

"...Yes... Kagome Higurashi..." Kagome bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you." As Kagome stood up she was knocked to the ground with a cry off, 'Nee-san!'

With big eyes Kagome could only think, _'older sister? what?'_ before she hit the ground. It seems she wasn't aware of something she should have been. Rintarou was probably behind it...

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Second chapter. Sorry it took so long. I didn't know what way I wanted to do this chapter...I think I retyped it at least three times before I left it alone! lol Also sorry for the shortness of the chapter...I rewrote this a lot and it ended up being shorter than the first time I typed it up ...opps! Hope you all like it all the same. I am going to go work on some other things to update, but I am going to start the next chapter for this fic tonight. ^^ I am TRYING to update this fic once a week...trying. Some updates may be late cause of my job. **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this. Read and Review! **_


End file.
